Uriel Jr
Uriel Jr (ウリエルジュニア), also known as Goddess of Destruction Uriel Jr (破壊の女神ウリエル・ジュニア) is the daughter of the Future Tail and Future Pandora in very future timeline after Zamasu destroy by Future Trunks with Future Tail and Future Pandora. She along with her brothers are the first new generations return since after Black Goku destroy them all. Uriel Jr is return as the God of Destruction as the new Goddess of Destruction. Uriel Jr is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Uriel Jr is the daughte, the only daughter of Tail and Pandora. She second triplets childern, that she is a middle child that Toyo Jr is her big brothers. She have red fur like her mother hair with her eyes colour and having a humanoid face and she is a half species - hald human and half Liquiir species. She wear simallar dressing like Heles and mix cross reference as Vados robe and wearing a crown that's like Heles crown but differential that Uriel Jr love being a Queen. Her appearance is like a child or semi- child characters with two tails like her species, except she want to know why her father got one tail, when Future Tail said to her about his origin. Pandora taught her everything about becoming the New God of Destruction or better a new Goddess of Destruction that Uriel Jr would love it and understand about destruction and wisely to use it that Pandora know about God of Destruction basic and taught her about understand the Laws of Harmony way. She's also a daddy girl to her father that he love her father, including her brothers that she love them as well, including her mother as well. Toyo Jr love playing with her, including Uriel Jr as well. In fact she love her brothers including Hours Jr as well. Knowing she love her families and and she never hate or anger on her families except anyone threat with her families, it'll be destruction on them. Uriel Jr is the new Goddess of Destruction and briefing new Harmony God, but she decided to be new God of Destruction of Rebirth. Powers and Abilities As a Goddess of Destruction, Uriel Jr is one of the most powerful goddesses in existence, having power that is comparable to that of her brother Hephaestus Jr. Uriel Jr is said to have power that is far greater than of both Champa and Beerus who are Gods of Destruction from the 1st Multiverse. Uriel Jr is noted to be a highly-skilled fighting prodigy as she easily surpassed that of her other powers, thus making her one of the most powerful fighters of her generation. Her power level is about 1,480,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Uriel Jr has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, powerful enough to be nearly comparable to a Super Saiyan God. Uriel Jr can compete against Hephaestus Jr in a contest of brute strength. Superhuman Speed: Uriel Jr can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Hephaestus Jr and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. She also appeared behind Hephaestus Jr in an instant. Fire Manipulation: '''Much like her mother Uriel Jr, Uriel Jr possesses the ability to create, shape and manipulate fire. Uriel Jr was able to infuse it in her weapons, throw fire balls from her hands, and ignited people at will. '''God of Destruction Physiology: As a Goddess of Destruction, Uriel Jr is a Goddess of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. She can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a Goddess of Destruction, Uriel Jr also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- Pandora can manipulate his ki to the point of being able to fly. * '''Instantaneous Movement '- Uriel Jr can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Uriel Jr can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Physical-Based Techniques * 'Energy Nullification '- Uriel Jr is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** 'Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Uriel Jr. However her ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. * '''Mastery of Self-Movement - A highly advanced mental state and technique, Uriel Jr learned this technique while training under Future Pandora. Using Ultra instinct, Uriel Jr's physical and mental parameters are vastly augmented, providing her with not only equally increased combat performance, but also gives her access to the Ultra Instinct ability, allowing her to instinctively dodge and attack any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Uriel Jr's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Destruction - '''As the God of Destruction, Uriel Jr can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of her hands, with her four main fingers straight up and her thumb crossing her palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Uriel causes her target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. Unlike the regular God of Destruction and similar to her mother Future Pandora, Uriel Jr's colour is red. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Pandora utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Pandora coats herself in aura which destroys everything it touches. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Like many Gods of Destruction, Uriel Jr has this technique. Uriel Jr creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in her hands and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which she throws at her opponent. * God of Destruction's Wraith '''- Uriel Jr unleashes multiple ki blasts in all direction from her aura. * '''Light Bullet - '''Uriel Jr is said to have move thousands of times faster than his normal speed for short bursts. ** '''Super Maximum Light Speed Mode - By increasing his ki at his maximum, Uriel Jr's speed increased to its full potential. Uriel Jr surrounds herself in a purple flame-like aura that outlines her body and that gives her the ability to increase even further her already extremely high speed. As such, they are no weaknesses to this technique and thus cannot be read by anyone. Transformations Goddess of Destruction Uriel Jr achieved this form, after training with her mother Future Pandora. In this state, her skin tone is much darker, and her eyes turn reddish-purple. Pandora also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. Her power has increased to the point that her power has increased to the point of being superior to that of a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolution. In this form, Uriel Jr is able to overpower Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolution. Her power in this form is about 44,400,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Uriel Jr achieved this form, after training with her father Future Tail. Uriel Jr's body body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. In this form, Uriel Jr can overpower Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5. Her power level in this form is about 133,200,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Uriel Jr and Hephaestus Jr - Uriel Jr shares a good relationship but yet sibling rivalry with her sister Hephaestus Jr. Uriel Jr cares so much about her brother that she is very protective of her brother. Uriel Jr and Toyo Jr -''' Uriel Jr and Toyo Jr are brother and sister that won't hate each other, knowing thier sibling and yet sometime a sibling rival. Uriel Jr have no grudge on her big brother that Toyo Jr is very overprotective on her sister. '''Uriel Jr and Future Pandora - Uriel Jr shows great respect and admiration towards her mother Future Pandora, thus showing that they share a close relationship. Uriel Jr and Future Tail - Uriel Jr shares a really close relationship with her father Future Pail. Hephaestus Jr loves her father so much that she usually follows his orders without question. Future Tail is also very protective of her. 'Uriel Jr and Future Trunks '- Uriel shares a really strong relationship with Future Trunks who is a member of the Time Patrol. Uriel Jr is also shown to have feelings for Future Trunks. Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:God of destruction